


Ballroom Blitz

by Temaris



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2008, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has never been the smartest guy about girls. Fortunately, he has clever friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Credit & smooches to Klo for the notion that kicked the story off :-) With thanks to [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) for the beta :-)

See, I wouldn't have even thought about it if it wasn't for Layla being all hippie and zen and you know.

"Will, you're so in love with Warren it's not funny," she'd said, and I just sat there, staring at her. She'd just turned me down for the Graduation Ball. I hadn't even asked her, I'd just sort of ... assumed that we would go. I might have said that out loud, and she just laughed at me.

"I know," she said. "And I know why too." Which was when she let loose with that whole thing about Warren Peace, which I'm not believing for a minute. I just gaped at her for a minute or so, until she grew another apple and stuffed it in my mouth. "You're such a dork, Will Stronghold." She shoved me with her shoulder.

"I'm not."

"You so, so are." She lifted a hand and began checking off fingers. "Who do you pick as partner in Save the Citizen _every time_? Why do you get grouchy when girls talk to him and not when guys talk to me? Every time he does that fireball thing your eyes kind of glaze over and your jaw -- there, you're doing it now -- goes slack, and that could just be a whole boys and weapons thing, but I think you just think he looks _hot_ with a capital tssss." She sucked at her finger as though at a burn, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"But, who're you going with? Did someone else ask you?" Maybe I should have asked sooner, but I thought it was agreed. In a silent, understood sort of unspoken agreement. That she apparently didn't know anything about. I was so screwed.

"Nooo," she said, in that patient/impatient you're a dork tone again. "You're going with Warren and I'm going with Beth." She smiled at me happily. "That's kind of neat, don't you think?"

"You and --" Wow. I swallowed. Beth and Layla. Layla and Beth. All ice and blonde and green and auburn. Wow. Wow.

"Will, quit that." She hit me. "Think about you and Warren," she ordered. "Get used to the idea. We'll deal with the other idiot tomorrow."

Which is how I ended up in my shower, pretending to soap up, but really, sort of thinking about. Well. You know.

Wow. Layla and --

And then, right in the middle of a really *good* daydream, there's a flash of white teeth in a wicked grin, and a ripple of flame, and ...

Okay. Also much with the wow.

I guess I spent more time looking at him in the showers and locker rooms than I'd -- He was really buff. And tall. And really, really into me, because his eyes were on mine, holding mine, hot and dangerous, and all it took was me thinking of him running one of those flame filled hands down my body and ... Whoo boy.

Guess Layla kind of had a point.

I wonder if I should get him a corsage?


End file.
